Even as mobile computing devices continue to improve in performance and capability, new use cases for these devices continue to push the boundaries of those capabilities. One such new use case is the Always On, Always Connected (AOAC) use case as applied to these mobile computing devices. AOAC on a mobile computing device means that a user's data continues to find the mobile user regardless of where the mobile computing device is located. While applying AOAC to desktop computers may be trivial as they may remain hooked to the LAN with a constant supply of power, applying AOAC to mobile computing devices present various challenges. For example, mobile computing devices have a limited battery life and less reliable connections to networks. Therefore, solutions which deal with AOAC use cases on mobile computing devices must be mindful of the limited battery capabilities of the devices and the changing nature of their connectivity. Many current solutions to the problem of limited battery life focus on various sleep states of the device in which the device sleeps for a majority of the time and then wakes up to synchronize the user's data.